


man, i asked if he knew the truth, he lives on my block

by nosecoffee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Jughead, Asexuality, Childhood Friends AU, Fluff, He could murder me and I'd say thanks, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jellybean and Jughead are the best, Letter AU, Light Angst, M/M, Male/Female Friendship, Minor Character Death, i love Jughead so much, i'm a mess, mixtapes, pen-pal au, some miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecoffee/pseuds/nosecoffee
Summary: "I never knew I needed you until you accidentally sent me a letter. And now you're here. In my car, in my town." Archie's hand brushes softly over Jughead's. "How long are you staying?""As long as my dad keeps his job."Archie nods. "Alright. So we have all the time in the world."Jughead swallows thickly. "Yeah."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Teenage Dirtbag' by Wheetus
> 
> I'm so tired guys

August 16, 2007

Dear Auntie Jean,  
Mom and dad came home with a baby today. Her name's Forsythia, which mom says is the girl version of my name. My birth name, not my nickname. I've decided I'm gonna call her Jellybean, since that's what they gave me right before they left to go to the hospital and came back with her.  
We're coming to see you soon, and mom said I should write to you to let you know. I said we should just call you, but mom's really adamant about keeping 'proper' contact with people, so I'm writing you this letter.  
Send all our love to Uncle Herman, even Jellybean's. There's also a photo of her for you guys.  
Love, Forsythe Pendleton 'Jughead' Jones, the Third  
And family

~

August 20, 2007

Dear Forsythe Pendleton 'Jughead' Jones, the Third,  
I don't think my name is Jean, and I don't think know anybody in town called Jean, either. Or Herman.  
I'm afraid you've sent this letter to the wrong address, because my name's Archie Andrews, and I don't think we're related at all.  
My mom says I need to ask you for the correct address so that we can send your letter to your Auntie Jean and Uncle Herman. We would hate for your family to not see that nice picture of your baby sister.  
(Jellybean's a pretty cool nickname, by the way. I completely approve).  
I hope you get this letter soon.  
Respectfully, Archibald Andrews  
And family

~

August 24, 2007

Dear Archibald Andrews,  
Thank you for your letter. My mom says dad got address's mixed up, he was looking at a construction job in Riverdale (I'm assuming that's where you live) and gave me that address instead of Jean's.  
Your letter was greatly appreciated, and I have attatched a piece of paper with the correct address on it so that you can send on the letter.  
(I'm very glad I have the Andrew's seal of approval for my systems nickname.)  
Cheers, Forsythe Pendleton 'Jughead' Jones, the Third  
And family

~

August 28, 2007

Dear Forsythe Pendleton 'Jughead' Jones, the Third  
I do hope this isn't the end of our correspondence. I enjoy reading your letters more than perhaps I should.  
Your initial letter has been sent with the correct address, send me and my family's best to yours.  
If you wouldn't mind, I have a few questions. First off, how are you the third Forsythe in your family? Doesn't that seem like too many Forsythe's? Secondly, how old are you? Thirdly, whereabouts do you live?  
You don't have to answer my questions, I'm just intrigued by you, and I really would like to continue speaking with you.  
Yours, Archibald Andrews  
(P.S: please just call me Archie)

~

August 31, 2007

Dear Archie,  
You have to call me just 'Jughead' then.  
Mom says that was a little bit of a rude opener so I'll quickly apologise.  
Sorry.  
I've decided to answer your questions, because I also find you intriguing and also because my mom says you'd be a great pen-pal.  
Firstly, it's a family name. My grandpa was Forsythe Pendleton Jones, the First, my dad's Forsythe Pendleton Jones, the Second, and I'm the third, but I like Jughead better, 'cause it's cooler. No, I don't think that that's too many Forsythe's. I think it's just the right amount.  
I'm seven years old, but I turn eight in December (the 22nd to be exact). I live in America, but I'm betting you do too, so that's a little counterproductive. My parents and I move around a lot, so it's hard to say, but right now, we're living in Minnesota, which is practically Canada if you ask me. (No one does.)  
I have some questions for you too. How old are you? What are your parents names? Do you have any siblings? When's your birthday? Do you have a dog? Do you have a best friend?  
Cheers, Jughead  
(P.S: please just call me Jughead)

~

September 5, 2007

Dear Jughead,  
I don't think the opener was rude, but I'm biased as I think your pretty cool. I'm gonna go straight ahead and answer your questions.  
I'm eight, and I turned eight on the first of July, two months ago. My dads full name is Frederick but everyone calls him Fred, and my moms name is Mary. I don't have any siblings. I have a dog called Vegas, I don't know why he's called Vegas, dad named him, and we got him when I was five. He's a golden retriever. My best friend is Betty Cooper, who lives next door. She's blonde, and pretty, and we solve crimes.  
Do you have a best friend? Do you have a dog? What are your parents names? Are you going to be moving soon? If you are, can you send me your new address so that we can keep in contact?  
Respectfully, Archie  
(P.S: what do you look like?)

~

September 7, 2007

Dear Archie,  
I have attached a picture of me from July Fourth as an answer to your question. I hope it suffices.  
Onto the next part.  
I don't have a best friend, because we move around a lot for my parents work I don't have the time to, so I'm usually alone with my music. I really like music. Did I mention that? Music and classic movies. Quentin Tarantino's pretty good. I like his films. My dads name is Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Second, and my moms name is Gladys. I do have a dog, a white sheepdog, who's name is Hot Dog, because I like naming things after food. We might be moving again, soon, and when we do, I'll be sure to let you know.  
Send me a picture of you?  
Cheers, Jughead

~

September 11, 2007

Dear Jughead,  
I just got your letter, but I'm about to go out and I want to mail this as soon as I can, so this will be brief.  
I've attached a picture of me from Betty's birthday party (she's also in it, I hope you don't mind, she's the pretty blonde girl).  
I'll write again when I can, but that's it for now.  
Respectfully, Archie  
(P.S: I asked mom about Quentin Tarantino and she said you must be very brave to be watching such scary movies. I think you're pretty brave too.)

~

September 13, 2007

Dear Archie,  
I didn't know you were a redhead.  
That's cool.  
Cheers, Jughead  
(P.S: the movies aren't all that scary but I'm glad you think I'm brave. It makes me feel a little more important.)

~

September 15, 2007

Dear Jughead,  
You're really important.  
You should know that.  
I believe that. You're incredibly important.  
Keep that in mind, okay?  
Respectfully, Archie

~

September 19, 2007

Dear Archie,  
Okay.  
We're moving to South Carolina, Charlotte to be exact. I will send you the address as soon as I can, but I have to ask you not to send me any other letters until I contact you after moving.  
I've attached my moms mobile number, in case you get impatient and want to talk over the phone, about music and Quentin Tarantino?  
Anyway, I'll let you know when everything's finalised.  
Cheers, Jughead  
(P.S: I think YOU might be my best friend, Archie. Is that possible? For you to have two? I hope it is.)

~

January 4, 2008

Dear Jughead,  
Betty just told me. There a new girl in town.  
Her name's Veronica Lodge. She has black hair, and her dad's the guy who just bought up Pembrooke. (Pembrooke's the really nice land near the centre of town, you can see it on 'street view' on Google Maps).  
Betty seems really excited, because we hardly ever get new people here, and all the other girls aren't quite that nice to her. Especially Cheryl Blossom. Cheryl Blossom's pretty mean.  
But my mom says that all mean people are just people who have something not too nice going on in their lives so biting back isn't always the best course of action. I try to be really nice to Cheryl Blossom, because maybe she's having a hard time in school or at home.  
I hope you know what I mean.  
Anyway, I'll tell you more about Veronica when I find out.  
Yours, Archie

~

June 12, 2009

Dear Archie,  
My local library just got in all of the classic Nancy Drew's, so guess what I'm gonna spend my summer reading? I borrowed all the ones they had in, meaning that I'm missing fourteen, twenty-one, and three. That's okay, I think they're all instalments, but knowing what happened in the last book isn't that important. It's just about reading it.  
The covers are really cool, Arch, all done classic. On the older ones, Nancy's blonde, like Betty, but on the newer ones she's a redhead, like you, and Cheryl, and Jason.  
I reckon you'd like looking at the covers. The stories wouldn't interest you too much, I don't think (no offence, but they're not your type of book), but the covers you'd spend ages pouring over. I'm sure of it.  
Cheers, Jughead.

~

February 28, 2010

Dear Jughead,  
I watched Inglorious Basterds today, with my dad. Mom went to have coffee with Mrs. Lodge, which she's usually really happy about, but she looked a little angry today.  
Mom and dad shouted at each other earlier today, so maybe she was sad about that? I don't know.  
I liked the movie. A little too violent for me, I definitely like comedies better, but I can see the appeal. You have very good taste.  
Maybe if we ever meet in person you could show me your favourites? I trust your movie decision making.  
Yours, Archie  
(P.S: I put up Jellybean's drawing, the one you sent in your last letter. Dad says she has real artistic skill.)

~

May 7, 2011

Dear Archie,  
Hot Dog got hit by a car and died today.  
We took him to the vet, but there wasn't anything they could do, so they just put him to sleep. Jellybean cried.  
I did too.  
I still am.  
You woulda liked him, I reckon. Vegas and Hot Dog woulda gotten along for sure. I know it.  
Mom went to the emergency room again last night. They say it's just kidney stones, but you should have seen how much pain she was in. I don't think I've ever seen dad look that panicked.  
Jellybean cried then too, because she didn't know what was going on.  
I'm really worried, Arch. Everything seems to be going wrong. I don't know what to do.  
Yours, Jughead

~

October 31, 2012

Dear Jughead,  
Betty and Veronica got together!!!!!  
I did wonder why they wore matching costumes, but apparently they're a couple!!!  
They went as Mario and Princess Peach. Betty was Peach and Veronica was Mario, and the costumes were spot on. They won the costume competition which is a bit of a bummer because I worked really hard on my scarecrow costume, and Jason and Cheryl looked a little upset that their Hansel and Gretel costume only got runner up, but I guess they can't win every year. Right?  
How was your Halloween? Did you get much candy? What did you dress up as? Send a picture?  
Yours, Archie

~

November 5, 2012

Dear Archie,  
Mom died over Halloween.  
It wasn't kidney stones like they thought.  
There was some complications with her uterus and it cut off the blood flow or something like that. They didn't know. She died.  
My moms dead.  
Archie  
I don't know what to  
I'm  
I keep trying  
Archie, I miss you.  
Is that even possible without ever having met you?  
When you get this letter can you call me? I don't care if it's the middle of the night, or two years firm now.  
Please call me, Archie.  
Forever yours, Jughead

~

April 30, 2013

Dear Jughead,  
I think I might know a little how you felt when your mom died.  
Mom left today. Said she was done, that she couldn't take it anymore.  
She packed up all her stuff and walked out. Said she was going to go live with her sister in Chicago.  
Dad says she just needs to cool down, but I'm not dumb. It's plain on his face.  
Mom isn't coming back.  
My parents broke up, Jug.  
Can you call me when you get this? That'd be great. I think I just need to hear your voice right now. It's pretty tough, here.  
Forever yours, Archie

~

March 11, 2014

Dear Archie,  
Jellybean helped me make you a mixtape.  
This is what's on it:  
1\. Rock With You - Michael Jackson  
2\. Don't - Ed Sheeran  
3\. I'm Not Okay - My Chemical Romance  
4\. Eleanor Rigby - The Beatles  
5\. Boy With a Thorn in His Side - The Smiths  
6\. Give Me Love - Ed Sheeran  
7\. Careless Whisper - George Michael  
8\. But It's Better if You Do - Panic! at the Disco  
9\. Chameleon - Elton John  
10\. A Team - Ed Sheeran  
11\. Big Shot - Billy Joel  
12\. Feel Good Inc - The Gorillaz  
13\. Time to Dance - Panic! At the Disco  
14\. That Joke's Not Funny Anymore - The Smiths  
15\. Across the Universe - The Beatles  
I really hope you like it, 'cause it's got some of my favourite songs on it. Panic!'s a little bit of an squired taste, but I reckon it'll work.  
Send me back your thoughts?  
Forever yours, Jughead

~

March 16, 2014

Dear Jughead,  
I had Veronica help me out in making you a mixtape, so here it is. (She swears by half of these songs, so I'm willing to bet they're alright)(also I've heard them, they're great, you'll love them). This is the track listing:  
1\. Party Rockers - LMFAO  
2\. Counting Stars - One Republic  
3\. Royals - Lorde  
4\. Riptide - Alt J  
5\. Pumped Up Kicks - Foster the People  
6\. Addicted to You - Avicii  
7\. All of Me - John Legend  
8\. Happy - Pharrell Williams  
9\. Dark Horse - Katy Perry  
10\. Demons - Imagine Dragons  
11\. Talk Dirty to Me - Jason Derulo  
12\. Wake Me Up - Avicii  
13\. Chandelier - Sia  
14\. Pompeii - Bastille  
15\. Uptown Funk - Bruno Mars  
Your mixtape was really good. I've listened to it about a hundred times now. And I really think I'm in love with that Beatles song? Eleanor Rigby. That ones my favourite.  
Tell me what you thought of mine?  
Forever yours, Archie

~

July 23, 2015

Dear Archie,  
Great news: you've probably heard, but dad landed the job at your dads construction company. We're moving to Riverdale!!!!!  
I finally get to meet you in person, get to meet all your friends, go to your school, live in your town.  
It's overwhelming, the thought of being so close to you, and being able to see you.  
We're leaving real soon, but I don't know how soon. I think we might be leaving in early August, or in the last week of July. I don't know.  
Anyway, same drill as always, don't send me anything until I tell you it's cool.  
Which, in this case, will probably be in person.  
You have no idea how excited I am for this.  
Forever yours, Jughead.

~

July 29, 2015

Dear Jughead,  
I don't know if you've gone yet and I know you told me not to send you anything until you got here (and when you're here we won't need to write, we can just talk) but I couldn't wait.  
I need to get this out.  
Jughead, I

~

July 28, Jughead's moving truck pulls away, full of his stuff, him, his sister, and his father, up the front in the cab.

He never receives the letter.

~

On July 30, they arrive in Riverdale and move in properly.

On July 31, Jughead goes exploring, Jellybean clinging to his back like a monkey.

He arrives in Pop's Chock-Lit Shoppe and sees three people in a booth.

A raven-haired girl sitting next to a slim blonde girl, and, with his back to Jughead, a tall redheaded boy.

Jughead wonders just how many redheads there are in town. Wonders if the two girls, who he suspects are Betty and Veronica, are sitting in a booth with Jason Blossom.

Jughead orders two burger and two fries, with two chocolate milkshakes, and sits down in the booth across from theirs.

The service in the diner is amazing and soon enough Jellybean's making Jughead promise that they'll come back everyday, because the food is so good it makes her want to die.

"You gotta promise, Juggy, promise-" Jellybean insists, and Jughead sighs, before noticing a few pairs of eyes on him. He turns slowly to see all three teenagers in the next booth staring at him.

The redheaded boy's face seems so familiar, even if Jughead's only ever seen a few pictures of him.

The raven-haired girl clears her throat. "Sorry, we never see new people in town." She scoots to the edge of her bench. "Pardon me, but you wouldn't happen to be Jughead Jones, the boy Archiekins over there has been in love with as long as I've known him?"

Jughead finds himself smiling, and looks over at the boy - it's definitely Archie - whose face is going as dark as his hair.

"That would be me. And you're Veronica I assume?" She looks delighted.

"Oh, Archie said you were coming to live in town! He didn't say it would be so soon!" Archie bites his lip, looking alternatively overjoyed and nervous.

"I thought he was coming next week." Archie says and it's been a real long while since they've spoken over the phone, in fact, it seems as though Archie's voice has cracked, because Jughead can't remember it ever being that deep.

"Plans changed, 'Archiekins'." Jughead replies, teasing in his voice. It makes Archie smile. And then frown.

"You didn't get my last letter?" Archie inquires.

"You wrote to me? I told you not to." Jughead tries not to sound scolding.

"It was important." Archie states.

"Well, I'm not getting it now. Next owners might forward it, but in all likelihood, they'll throw it out." Jughead finishes his milkshake. "And whatever was so important that you had to say in a letter on the day I moved, you can say to me now, in person, because in here, and I'm staying."

"Is that Archie?" Jellybean asks, finishing her burger, and turning on her bench.

Archie, Veronica, and Betty all light up, as if only just noticing Jellybean. The eight year-old stares back.

Betty stands up. "Jughead, may I have permission to take your sister to a playground? It's a got a big flying fox." Jellybean's eyes light up and she giggles, clapping her hands.

"Sure, just have her back in an hour."

Veronica salutes him and follows her girlfriend and Jughead's sister out of the diner.

Jughead turns to Archie, still seated in the booth, abandoned by his companions. "Can I sit?" Jughead inquires.

Archie smiles softly, "Go ahead."

Jughead sits down, pushing Betty's vanilla milkshake to the side. "I don't think I interrupted anything too important. You were third-wheeling them, so I can't imagine that you were too enthused."

Archie cocks his head to the side. "You say it like you know them."

"I practically do. Weekly letters for eight years does that to you."

There's a silence. It's like old friends reuniting, and not knowing what to say to each other.

Except, they're not old friends, they're just present friends, and this is their first time in the same room, looking at each other, properly for the first time.

Jughead remembers every romance novel he's ever picked up, where lovers try to memorise the plains of each other's faces. In reality, it's quite hard when the plains keep moving.

And, in reality, they aren't lovers, or in a romance novel.

"What was in the letter that was so important?" Jughead asks, voice soft against the quiet ambience of the diner around them.

Archie has a look on his face, one Jughead's seen a couple of times, but never quite understood. "Jug," he sighs, running a hand through his hair in what Jughead assumes to be a nervous habit. "I'm in love with you. I have been for a long while. Veronica wasn't kidding."

Jughead licks his lips, leans his elbows on the table, the way his mother always told him not to. "I can't say I'm surprised." He settles on saying.

Archie nods. "Fair."

"If it helps, I'm totally in love with you too." A grin cracks open on Archie's face and it's like watching the sun come out from behind a cloud.

"It's gonna take a while for us to settle into this, isn't it?" Archie inquires.

"Well, we may be in love with each other, but we've got to learn how to be in love with each other. That's part of it, I think." Jughead responds.

"D'you want to get out of here? I know a great place for that kind of class." Archie stands up and holds out his hand to Jughead.

Jughead hesitates. "What about Jellybean?"

Archie waves his free hand, the one not reaching for Jughead's own. "Betty will text me if something goes wrong and I can pick Jellybean up and drop you guys home when you need it." He assures Jughead and it's all the assurance he needs.

He takes Archie's hand and Archie leads him out to a beaten up pick-up.

He turns on the engine and the beginning notes of Rock With You start up.

Jughead grins all through the ride.

"You really liked it that much?" Jughead asks when the song fades out, and Ed Sheeran starts playing through the speakers.

"I loved it, I told you that, didn't I?" Archie turns a corner and drives them into a parking space in a drive-in.

"Riverdale has a drive-in?" Jughead questions, peering through the windshield when Archie's put the handbrake on.

"Yep," Archie replies, popping the 'P'. "They play all the classics. They do Tarantino nights sometimes."

Jughead tries not to look too excited. "Maybe this town isn't a bust," he concludes and turns to look at Archie. Archie gazes back.

"What?" Jughead asks.

"Nothing." Archie responds.

Jughead shakes his head. "No, something. What."

"I never knew I needed you until you accidentally sent me a letter. And now you're here. In my car, in my town." Archie's hand brushes softly over Jughead's. "How long are you staying?"

"As long as my dad keeps his job."

Archie nods. "Alright. So we have all the time in the world."

Jughead swallows thickly. "Yeah."

"Well," Archie grins, unbuckled his seatbelt, and leans back. "I guess we need to catch up, then."

Jughead grins so wide it hurts.

~

December 26, 2017

Dear Archie,  
Get your ass out of bed, SANTA LEFT PRESENTS!!!  
Love, Jughead

Archie peels the sticky note off his forehead and smiles.

If being in love with Jughead means handwritten notes that need a few days to reach each other, or sticky notes in the early morning, Archie thinks it's a perfect example of their relationship.

It's not quite the correspondence that they had before, but somehow, it's better.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope you like it. If you did, please feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos, and track me down on Tumblr @nose-coffee.
> 
> Some other notes: I live in Audtralia so I have to wait until tomorrow night to see 1x07 I'm dead aggghhhh
> 
> Again, thank you!


End file.
